


A waking up and staying in bed to watch the other one sleep kind of morning

by Tina001



Series: Mornings with Sese and Geri [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: Gerard wakes up but since Sergio always complains about waking up alone, Gerard decides to stay in bed until his boyfriend wakes up and gets his morning cuddles.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Mornings with Sese and Geri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A waking up and staying in bed to watch the other one sleep kind of morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that I am no native English speaker and that all of this is entirely fictional. 
> 
> Takes place in summer of 2019.

Gerard woke up and smiled softly because the first thing he saw was Sergio who was cuddled up to him and looking content and happy in his sleep. Careful not to wake his boyfriend, Geri turned around and searched for his phone on the bedside table. He groaned when the brightness of his phone was definitely too bright for just having woken up and then saw that it was half past seven. 

Gerard had to chuckle quietly when a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Sergio lamented about the fact that no normal person would get up at this ungodly hour of the day. But no matter what his boyfriend hat tried or told him to do, Gerard couldn’t change the fact that he was a person that didn’t need much sleep – he usually slept for about six hours before waking up.

Sergio once complained that it was unfair that Gerard was so awake after only six hours of sleep whilst he himself had to get at least eight or nine and even then he was still tired and it took him ages to get out of bed. Gerard smiled fondly when he felt Sergio cuddling up to his back. The younger one knew how much Sergio loved cuddling and how disappointed he sometimes was when he woke up without Geri there.

After a short time of thinking Geri decided to stay in bed with Sergio until he woke up and then they could have the morning cuddles that Sergio always complained about missing out on. Nevertheless Geri knew that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep and when he lay back down he would most likely toss and turn around trying to get comfortable and that would wake Sergio up and he didn’t want that. His boyfriend deserved all the sleep he could get after this long and tiring season.

Sergio was a person who loved to sleep in but during the season that was hardly ever possible since he had training in the morning and had to get up at a certain time which the older one complained about a lot. Because of that Geri had done his best to make sure that Sergio got a lot of sleep now during their time together at his house in Barcelona where they would spend the first half of summer break before going on vacation together with a few of their friends.

Geri decided to sit up against the headboard and just watch some Netflix on his phone with earphones figuring that this would be the easiest way for him to stay in bed without risking to wake Sergio up. A few minutes after Gerard had carefully freed himself out of Sergio’s arms, he sat up and started an episode of La Casa de Papel, Sergio cuddled up to him and put his head in Geri’s lap. The younger one looked down at his boyfriend surprised and smiled at the view.

Sergio had curled around Geri’s long legs as best as he could and hugged them with one arm. His head rested on Geri’s right thigh and his hair that had grown out a bit was falling all over his face. Geri couldn’t resist the temptation and stroked through the soft almost silky strands of hair he loved so much. During the world cup in 2018 when Sergio had worn his hair shaved down to a few millimetres, Geri had not been happy about that because it was no fun to stroke through. But this hairstyle right now was heaven.

Geri couldn’t stop himself and stroked through Sergio’s hair over and over again. His boyfriend subconsciously snuggled his head into Geri’s hand and the younger one smiled softly at his boyfriend. Usually Sergio always had some kind of tension in his face since he was the captain of Real Madrid and of the Spanish national team and that caused a great deal of responsibility to last on his shoulders.

Sure, Sergio loved being the captain and taking care of everyone but Geri sometimes thought that it would be good for his boyfriend to take a step back and take care of himself as well. But then that was Geri’s job. Whenever they saw each other, Geri made sure that Sergio did nothing strenuous and just relaxed. Now in his sleep Sergio had lost that tension and looked younger than he actually was.

Geri smiled and let his fingers wander over Sergio’s face softly. The older one sighed softly in his sleep and for a short moment Geri feared that he had woken him up. But then again – that’s Sergio he was talking about: The Sevillan could sleep next to the fan block of the Ultra Sur and not be disturbed.

Geri knew that he would be sitting in his spot with Sergio cuddled up to him for at least two more hours but he found that he didn’t care. In fact he loved it and vowed to himself that he would now stay in bed with Sergio more often since they both would benefit from this. Sergio in getting his morning cuddles and Geri in watching Sergio sleep which was one of the things he loved most.


End file.
